She's the Man
by Infamouz21
Summary: Complications threaten her scheme to pose as her brother, Frankie, and take his place at a new boarding school. These complications have a name; Maura. Follows some of She's the Man movie plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Rizzoli & Isles nor She's the Man. I don't make any profit. This is my first Rizzles attempt so please me patient. It is Femslash so if that's not your cup of tea go get coffee.

 **The Beginning**

 _Wow what a bright, sunny, and beautiful day it is. Perfect weather for soccer tryouts_ thought Jane. While standing in the middle of Illyria's soccer field, she exhaled and inhaled a few deep breaths. _Now lets hope no one can tell that I'm totally pretending to be my brother just to get into their soccer team and show everyone at my high school that I can play just as well as any boy._

Jane walked awkwardly and confused through Illyria's halls trying to find her dorm. She couldn't shake off this dreaded feeling of anxiousness.

 _I can be a boy…how hard can it be, I mean, I've only lived with one for like 17 years this will be so easy. I'll be able to show Casey that a girl can do anything a boy can... But even better…I'm Frankie, I'm Frankie, I'm Frankie_. Jane kept this on auto-repeat play in her head. _There's no room for error. I mean they already think I'm a dude half the time…_

Nothing, and I mean nothing was going to stand in her way of getting into Illyria's soccer team and beating the boys Cornwall team, or so she thought.

 _I can do this, I'm a dude, I'm a hunky dude, I'm a badass hunky dude._ She made her way through the hallway to find her dorm as she pumped her spirits up.

Finding her assigned dorm and fumbling with her key to get in. She tripped with enough force sending her straight into her dorm with a loud thud on the bed.

"Hey wud up… you must be my roommate?" asked Jane while straightening up her wrinkled boy uniform that fit a little big. Her brother was able to fill it up more snugly since he worked out just as hard as she did. Jane prided herself in being in good shape and keeping up with the rigorous training sessions that she set up for herself. Since this was a career choice for her not just a game. Knowing the statistic of the actual people who make it into the major leagues are slim to none, she wants to play all her cards right.

"Uh yeah, I'm Barry Frost and you are?"

"I'm Frankie Rizzoli." Jane extended her hand for a manly shake and a very awkwardly man hug.

"This is Andrew and Toby, they live next door." Frost pointed to his best friends and soccer mates... hesitating a bit before asking the next question, he continued "Uh um... why do you have tampons in your bag?"

Taken aback Jane snapped her head back to where her Vans duffel bag had landed in her stumble.

 _Shit! Shit!_

"I um… I get really bad nose bleeds?" She lied horribly.

 _Really… really of everything that I could of pulled out of my ass I had to pull that out._

"So what do you do? Stick'em in... Your nose?" a very perplexed Andrew asked. Getting up from Barry's computer desk, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper on his way up missing the trashcan completely.

"Yeah, you've never done that? Bekham does it all the time!" Lied Jane with a raspy voice. Trying desperately not to seem like such a freak and more of a cool average guy. Jane played the whole thing off as if everyone who didn't use tampons for nosebleeds were crazy.

It was futile, her roommates had already labeled her as a complete nut job, a geek, even worst, a nerd.

A round of laughter was heard form all three shirtless jocks.


	2. Chapter 2: DumbStruck

Thanks for taking the time of your day to review my story. I truly appreciate it! Bare with me on my small chapters.I'm just getting used to writing a story properly and trying to put all my jumbled thoughts down on computer are definitely harder than i had assumed.

Disclaimers: See Ch.1

this is Rizzles with a twist. : )

 **DumbStruck II**

Tryouts didn't go as planned. After all those sprints, laps, and push-ups, Jane felt defeated and tired. To make matters worse she was called to Principal Cavanough's office.

A very dirty, sweaty, and out of breath Jane waited with an overwhelming feeling of defeat to be seen by the principal. Never had she envisioned herself dressed as Frankie about to be caught and everything for what? Nothing? All her hard work and determination had landed her here, where she awaited her execution… well sort-of-speak.

 _Wow I'm so dead and I didn't even make it to first stringer. Why did Paul let me do this?_

But to her surprise and thanks to her lucky stars, all Principal Cavanough wanted to do was welcome "Frankie Jr. Rizzoli" to Illyria High. As ones a transfer student himself, Principal Cavanough wanted to make Frankie feel accepted and very much welcomed. He did pride himself in being involved.

As Jane was walking out of his office saying her "thank you's" to the principal and trying to get out as fast as she humanely, could without seeming too eager, something unexpected happened.

" **Ouch!** "

" **SHIT!** "

Hazel eyes meet dark brown eyes for the first time. And Jane was drawn into the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. She couldn't look away, couldn't move, until those eyes closed and then Jane had no choice but to snap out of it. Both focused on each other as if time itself suddenly stopped. It was nothing but a mere second which felt like an eternity to both. Jane was caught off guard. Something so unlike her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going" Jane hurriedly apologized.

"It's ok its my fault. I wasn't paying attention either" the other girl exclaimed, while simultaneously rubbing her shoulder where Jane had collided on.

"I'm Maura"

"I'm J… Frankie, nice to meet you." Jane lamely responded. Rizzoli's eyes moved about, flickering around and trying to catch up with her surroundings and not stare, before settling back on Maura's face.

She had seen her share of pretty girls, kissed a few of them too but Maura was some else. She took her breath away.

Those beautiful greenish, almost soul-piercing eyes hadn't dropped her gaze on Jane either.

 _Maura… that's a pretty name. Wait what? … I can't think like this I need to have my head in the game. Soccer! Soccer! Soccer!_

With that Jane walked away mumbling something about taking care of some "guy stuff".

 _Frankie? … Frankie… that's.. He's.. Umm.. He must be new._

Maura Isles couldn't understand why she was feeling bewildered and giddy at the same time. Even under such unfocused scrutiny, Maura felt her heart beat a little faster and her palms become a little clammy. She was excited for no apparent reason. She hadn't felt this way since her ex-boyfriend Jack had asked her out for the first time.

Walking away with a smile she couldn't hide, Maura went to find her best friend to tell her all about a boy named Frankie that made her feel the butterflies everyone keeps telling her to find.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Jane's hand came out from under the covers reaching out to smack the snooze button.

"I don't wanna go to school mom" she mumbled half asleep and mouth half open with a smudge of slobber on the corners. Suddenly it hit her, quickly standing up. Wiping her mouth dry. She had an epiphany.

 _Wait…I'm not at home, I'm Frankie. I mean I'm at Illyria. Ugh, I'm in desperate need of a shower. I need a plan to make it as a first stringer before the big rivalry game and the only one that can help me with that is Frost.. Fuck, but how? he thinks I'm a complete loser.. Paul?.. Paul! Why didn't I think of calling him before, I mean, he did make me look like Frankie. He can do miracles on short notices for sure. He's a genius. He can totally help me with my social status and if Frost thinks I'm part of the cool group he'll talk to me, which in turn I can make him help me with my soccer. YES!_

Feeling accomplished with her new-formed plan Jane hurried to her closet next to her bed. Getting her clothes on and looking as boyishly as she could Jane walked out of her dorm with a soccer ball in one hand and her cell in the other.

+I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world... +

Paul picked up his cell, "Hello my life sucks"

"Tell me about it." was the quick reply.

"Jay? What's wrong? how's my boy doing?" Paul asked.

"I need your help. I smell, I only made it as second string and everyone in Illyria thinks I'm a loser." Jane pathetically said while fixing her lose tie.

"I don't know about the soccer part but for the social part, I got a plan and I'll pick you up so you can shower at my place"

Paul and Jane had known each other for so long that they were best friends. Always relying on one another when stuck in the rut. They were one another's proverbial wingman. She had been there for him through his coming out to his parents, which if he had listened to her a long time ago he would of realized that they all knew and very much loved him all the same.

With a swift click on his iPhone Paul dialed Kia's number quickly followed by Ivonne.

The day went by pretty fast. Jane was thankful to finally shower and not smell like a dirty boy. Something she, never in a million years, would have imagined happen.

Hours later Paul, Ivonne, Kia, and her had planned this whole theater scenario. It was going to take place at The Rubber after school, which had her nerves on end. She'd gone to The Rubber on one occasion. She knew that everyone who had a social life at Illyria would hang there. It being the school's local restaurant, the teenagers loved it. Combine BarneyCheese and Dave & Gusters and you get The Rubber. All that was left was for Friday to roll around.


	3. Chapter 3: Making the Play

This is based loosely on the movie SHE'S THE MAN if you haven't seen it then you should, it cracks me up every time. I don't own any song/name/character.

*Note: It will follow some of the movie plot BUT it does change, I'm working on this story as its going i have a few chapters already. But as you all know, I'm a first timer here and my writing needs **editing** so as I'm finishing up I'll be posting.

Happy Reading!

 **Making the Play**

The Rubber was the place to be. With its hipster crowd, Dj playing the hits on the weekends, and pool tables around the pizzeria. Like every typical Friday evening, this family-run pizzeria was half full, and seemed calm by restaurant standards;

 _But how does that saying go; something about the quiet before the storm..._

Toby, Andrew, and Barry sat in their usual booth at The Rubber waiting for their pizza to be served. They all had been raised with money, too much money, really. Though, they never let this get to their heads. Toby and Andrew had known each other as children, when they went to boarding school together. Although their personalities seemed like an unlikely fit, they had always remained close through their mutual love of soccer. Barry had popped in the picture somewhere along the way and became the glue that held everyone together.

"Oh no guys Frankie's here.. Look busy" Barry shoved his elbow into Andrew. Prompting them to spread about the booth and fill in the cracks so no available space was there to sit on.

Jane entered The Rubber and not far behind came Kia, taking hold of her hand. Making sure she stopped right before reaching Barry's booth, Jane turned Kia towards her in a swift move.

"You look very good tonight." she flirted in her best low growl. Making sure she was heard by the guys.

"Good enough to eat?" Kia retorted leaning into Jane, placing her hand on her shoulder and pulling her closer with the other. Jane was thrown off for a second by the intimate display, since that wasn't part of the plan. Kia hadn't been able to contain what came naturally to her; that was flirting with Jane. She couldn't help it Jay was so her type. They had a great friendship, so she could never get the nerve to make a move but had always wished Jane would notice her not just as friends. Seeing Jane stunned, she smirked and went back to script.

"So this is the Rubber, they better be good I'm starving babe?" Kia proclaimed loudly so the group of boys heard them.

"Yep, lets find a booth and after this, I'll give you the dessert you've been waiting for all day" Jane shot back. Then, placed the palm of her hand on the small of Kia's back, leading them towards a booth.

Absentmindedly bumping into Barry's outstretched leg, Jane fakes a simple "Oh Wud guys!" in her best deep man voice.

"Wud up" said the trio in unison. None looking directly at Jane, choosing to gawk at Kia instead.

As the pair of supposed lovebirds sat down right across from them, all three guys couldn't help but stare at Jane's hot date.

"Wow... she's so damn fine." admitted Toby.

"I know... is that... his girlfriend? Geezus, why is it the losers get the hot ones" proclaimed Andrew.

"I don't even know what to say man… how is that possible" Barry finished.

A loud clinging noise was heard as the door to the Rubber was opening and closing.

"She's smoking hot I wonder if she's here alone cuz I would so hit that" Toby motioned with his head towards the door, for the other two guys to look.

But the unimaginable happened.

"Frankie? Frankie! So this is why you dumped me, to go out with this slut. Who is she? Another one of your play things?" Ivonne cried as all eyes went to her. Suddenly, all started to quiet down as if on cue.

"Ivonne you know I never lied to you, I told you I just wanted to be friends" Jane defended herself whilst getting up from the booth. Making the girl look like she was just an obsessive ex-girlfriend.

"I mean... ever since you left our school lost its top gun Frankie Rizzoli. I know, in the end I realized, I wasn't woman enough for you" Ivonne kept up the act. Feigning sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry.. Ivonne right? Umm he's my boyfriend now, I know he's real great but you have to let him go even if there's no one like Frankie, he obviously made his choice" Kia said ending any further conversation by planting a kiss on Jane's lips.

Ivonne left the parlor with resignation but not before adding "just know I'll never forget you Frankie, Never!"

"Needy" Jane mumbled before walking away.

And then BAAMMMM! Paul's plan had worked! _it actually worked!_ Frankie Rizzoli was a god amongst his peers. Well, not him necessarily more like her... or was it the other way around. Jane wasn't sure but all she knew was that Frankie Rizzoli, who everyone thought was a loser, didn't seem that way anymore. I mean, If girls were crying and fighting over him then he wasn't as pathetic as they all thought _right?_

Monday morning heading to class all Jane got was appraisals and "Wud up man's" and "Give me some pointers on girls". Everything seemed perfect, too perfect.

Books, papers, and pencils laid splattered everywhere, Jane found herself again cursing under her breath. "Son of a bitch!" Reaching down to pick up her stuff that had fallen from the sudden thud to someone's shoulder, Jane looked up to glare at whoever dared not to look where they were going.

 _Maura!_

 _Frankie!_

"Umm... I'm sorry... again. I'm clumsy, I should really pay attention to where I'm going." Stuttered Jane, picking up Maura's binder along with all her books and papers. "Here sorry again Maura right?"

"Yea.. " Maura smiled shyly "That's ok, we need to stop bumping into each other like that though."

"I know right. I just think I got hit with the ball too many times at practice today. I'm sorry again.." uttered Jane apologetic.

Jane couldn't help but do a quick glance up and down at Maura. Her predatory instincts hadn't left her. She's only human.

 _Damn, she makes that uniform look good... Wait did I just... check her out, I'm pathetic._

"Don't worry, I was in a hurry too. I'm running late for biology class" Maura added, "you have Mr. Martinez too?"

"Yeah, I guess we're gonna be bumping into each other a lot now " Jane teased.

Walking into class late together, Mr. Martinez had them partner together for the semester. Both pleased to get a chance to keep talking to each other.

"So, you're new here?' whispered Maura as to not interrupt the lecture.

"Yeah, I just transferred from Cornwall in Boston."

"I take it you're in the soccer team "

"Well yeah, how'd you guess?" Jane scooted closer.

"No guess, just deductive reasoning. You are wearing our team Jersey under your blazer and you mentioned possible concussions to the head with soccer balls. You should get checked out, Dr. Hope Martin is our schools nicest doctor in case you need a friendly face in there." Maura smirked and Jane couldn't help but notice how beautiful Maura looked when she smiled.

Through out the entire class they joked, giggled and whispered to one another. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the class, including Barry Frost and his buddies. Both girls were too busy focusing on not giving away the fact that they were both stealing glances at each other. Complicated? Of course not! They were teenagers after all, how complicated can it really be.

Saying goodbye to Maura exiting class. A hand took a hold of Jane's blue blazer and yanked her backwards towards the sofa out in the hall.

"What the!"

"Dude don't you have like ten girlfriends why are you flirting with Maura?" Frost confronted Jane. "You better not be playing with her, I swear, I will hurt you if you break her heart"

"Woah bro, chill… I don't have ten girlfriends, I have one and I'm in not, and i repeat, I'm not flirting with Maur,... she's just my lab partner… why are you getting so defensive about her geezus." Jane shrugged her blazer back in place. Grabbing her backpack, fixing her pants, she added;

"Imma be late for English class if I don't hurry. Don't worry man, she's not my type" with that Jane walked away hurriedly, trying to act nonchalant about the whole confrontation with Barry.

 _I can't get into his bad side..he needs to help me with my soccer… why would he think I was flirting with Maur… Maur? Why am I calling her Maur now.. Great I like her… I knew she was gonna be a problem. Why?! why of all times to like a girl does it have to be the one Frost gets all protective of… are they like together? No that can't be Maur would of said something .. Hmm, but then again I just started talking to her, why would she tell me something like that._

The bell rang, signaling Jane that she was in fact late for English. Practically running, she quickly opened the door and went in.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Yet again the alarm went off awakening Jane up for another day at Illyria High. Getting up extra early as usual, since she had to hide a couple of extra things her male dormates lacked, Jane got ready for her morning run. As she closed the door behind her she missed noticing that Barry wasn't sleeping in his bed.

 _Nothing makes my day better more than the sight of early morning sunshine, with smell of freshly cut grass... God I could stay out here all day._

Jogging en route to the soccer field she noticed it wasn't as empty as she'd hoped.

"Hey Frankie, I wanted to talk to you man"

"Umm Barry? Why are you up so early bro? brother? … Brethren?" Shaking away her awkwardness she jogged near " .. Anyway what's up?"

"I know you're bummed for not making it as first string so I have a proposition for you"

A bit hesitant and uncertain on how to respond to this, Jane opted for a short "Ok shoot."

"I can make you good enough to play against Cornwall." Affirmed Frost.

"OMG really!" squealed Jane... **cough! cough!**

"I mean ok... what's the catch" Jane knew this wasn't without attachment, _because if we're honest here, no one ever helps without a catch._

"If u make it to first stringer by the game, which I can guarantee it'll happen... you stay away from Maura."

"Ok" Blurted out Jane without really listening to the end of his sentence.

 _Wait?...What! What just happened? Why does Barry keep pushing this issue… is he a creeper stalker…No; he's good people I can tell that much. But I really need his help and its not like Maur is my girlfriend or something, I mean, she's not even technically my friend either. Just a lab partner...Yeah I like that better, much less drama for me right now._

"You make me good enough and you got yourself a deal" Shaking hands, both cinched the deal.

"Alright, good. There's nothing like the present to start… I want a hundred pushups" Captain Frost drilled with a stern look on his face.

 _Fuck!_

 **So what do you guys think? : )**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. I've tried to re-edit some errors but I'm just getting familiar with this website its proving a bit harder than i expected.**


	4. Chapter 4: Aim, Shoot, Goal!

Characters/Songs belong to respective owners.

Hopefully this Chapter is to your liking. Any suggestions are welcome. : )

*Note. There are time lapses in-between, like i skip a couple of days and all that jazz.

 **Aim, Shoot, Goal!**

Beautiful blond hair, bluest-greenish eyes, she's got ruby red lips, and a body and brains to match.

Maura couldn't help but think, all day really if she was being truthful, about Frankie. The way he smiled, how he chewed on his pencil when he couldn't solve a science equation. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. The way her breath got caught in her throat whenever he turned and shot her his famous Rizzoli smirk.

 _Why is he getting under my skin? I don't get like this. I need to get distracted. Susie needs to hurry up and get here. Where is she when I need her? This is why roommates exist, to help you with your love life for goodness sake!_

\+ I don't know if you were looking at me or not

You probably smile like that all the time

And I don't mean to bother you but

I couldn't just walk by

And not say, "Hi"+

Jane turned her ipod up, letting the seductive breathy speaking voice blare in her ears. Feeling the sweet lull of a daydream coming, Jane didn't fight it.

+... Your eyes are so intimidating

My heart is pounding but

It's just a conversation

No, girl I'm not wasted

You don't know me

I don't know you but I want to... +

 _Damn you Sam Hunt. You're not helping me with my homework. I wonder what she's doing?_

+... You could've rolled your eyes

Told me to go to hell

Could've walked away

But you're still here

And I'm still here

Come on let's see where it goes...+

Twirling her pencil and completely forgetting about the homework, Jane let the mid-tempo ballad take her to where she really wanted to be; with Maura.

+... I don't have to meet your mother

We don't have to cross that line

I don't wanna steal your covers

I just wanna take your time... +

 _"I'm glad you forgave me Maur." The words carried so much sincerity._

 _"I just want to be with you." Maura breathed back._

 _Holding hands while staring out in the sunset on a gorgeous beach; like the ones you find on the front of postcards from Hawaii, Jane couldn't stop the silly analogy._

 _"I was so scared of losing you." Jane shrugged._

 _Maura turned to face her._

 _"Just... kiss me." It was said so low it was almost inaudible; Almost._

 _Heartbeats rising, eyes closed, breaths being held in anticipation. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. Nothing._

 _"Jane?"_

"Mmhh"

"Frankie!"

"I... Jane 'mber." She half dreamed, half muffled.

"Frankie!"

A pillow flew across the room from one bed to another

"Dude you keep talking in your sleep" Barry couldn't help but laugh at Frankie, or who he thought was Frankie anyway.

"Huh? What? Oh, I think I fell asleep or something" Jane incoherently said.

"Sure… Ok… there's drool all over your pillow," a chuckling Barry continued "well I was just gonna tell you, I spoke to Coach Grant and asked him to give you a second tryout and he agreed, he said first thing Friday morning before school starts to meet him in the soccer field."

"What! OMG... Wow that's awesome! Thanks!" Jane shot up from her twin size bed.

"Yea well thank me when you get it." Frost threw a sideway glance at Jane.

Jane felt blissful at that very second. All her hard work was going to come to a test. She knew she was ready; _She has been._

 _This is so fucking great!_

The week went by slow; _Too slow._ Still being Thursday, Jane hit the field for some quick drills in-between classes, to calm her nerves. All week she trained with passion and fervor, sweating in places she didn't even know could spill out the salty substance. It was worth it. She had to make this work. Frankie was only going to be gone for bit he was out in London on a gig. She didn't how long she had left.

Frankie loved to sing, so did Jane, but music was to Frankie as soccer is to Jane. So when his band got a chance to head to London, he didn't think twice and lied to his parents. Both Francesco Sr. and Angela believed their kids were at each others households. Since the divorce they opted to not speak to each other because speaking turned out to be full blown italian yelling fits. Too stubborn to give in, they figured this is better for the kids.

Coach Grant had no doubt anymore. Frankie Rizzoli would be his soccer star yet this season. Frost's one-on-one training with Frankie had worked wonders. He knew Rizzoli had potential. That was evident at tryouts. Though, something lacked. At the time, he couldn't quit point a finger at it, but now; _Zealousness. Yeah, that's what it was_. The intensity in Frankie's discipline impressed the coach.

"Frankie Rizzoli!" yelled Couch Grant from across the field; "I have something for you boy." He threw a number 7 red Illyria jersey at Frankie.

"Here, you deserve this. I was going to wait till tomorrow's tryout but I figured I'd be easy on you since starting Monday I'll drill you till your feet bleed boy, Now get out of my face and hit the showers."

 _Holy shit! I got in? I got it! I'm going to play against Cornwall and I'm going to beat them. I'll fucken show 'em who can really play. Paul is going to shit himself._

Feeling beside herself, Jane couldn't hold it in and hugged the first person she ran into, literally, while jogging back to the locker room.

"I GOT IT!" Jane proclaimed. She hugged the figure a little tighter to emphasize.

"What? Oh my!… ok." A flabbergasted now familiar honey-blond felt herself being engulfed in a very tight hug. Smiling she kept the closeness and her hands around Jane's neck motionless. Her head clouded by the tingling in her skin of how close the soccer player was.

 _You smell so good,_ Maura heard herself in her head. _He keeps colliding into my life so suddenly._

"Oh Maur!..." Jane froze, "...Shit! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just… you know, grab you and hug you." She didn't loosen her grip on Maura's waist. Standing close enough to notice how fair Maura's face really was; _She has cute freckles. Mmm... Smells good._

"Don't worry, It's evident that something with great significance to you has provoke this behavior."

Maura leans into firm muscle, but the brunette pulls away. As if the mere contact had burned her skin.

"So what has you all happy?" Maura felt dejected, trying to hide it better she drifted her eyes back up to Jane.

"I'm... first stringer. I get to actually play now." Jane quickly added to make up for the abrupt separation.

"Kudos are in order then. I've personally seen how hard you've been working towards it." A small smile threatened to form in her lips at the memory of Frankie exuding moisture from his physical exertions out on the soccer field. Maura recalled trying to focus profusely on her track and field training but having Frankie running drills at the same time wasn't helping.

Maura walked up to 'Frankie' and tiptoed a chaste kiss on 'his' cheek. "Congrats, your next pizza is on me."

"Really, thanks. Yeah maybe we can get together sometime." Jane countered without thought.

"The Rubber has the best. How about Friday at 6pm."

"Uh... " Dumbfounded Jane gathered her thoughts, "... slice o' pizza with a friend can't hurt I guess."

Barely being able to contain herself from running to her dorm, Maura took precise and calculated steps forward and out of view of Jane.

The shocked look on Jane's face seemed to be itching its way permanently on her features.

 _My! geezus! What did I just do… Barry is going to kill me; Execute, obliterate, wait no, completely make sure my whole future ancestral lineage disappears. Yeah, that sounds more like it._

Again, Maura has done what no one has been able to do and that is to turn Jane's life upside down with no warning signals whatsoever; _She should come with instructions._ Jane exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

 **Comment your thoughts : )**


	5. Chapter 5:Walk the Walk

**Walk the Walk**

Pacing back and forth. Counting every second of every minute of every hour was completely and utterly frustrating.

"Can I really do this? Why did I get myself into this mess… Fuck!" Trotting back and forth in her dorm, Jane couldn't help talking to herself. Saying it out loud wasn't helping her either.

The whole school day had gone way too slow for her liking. Usually Fridays went by smoothly and speedily but not today. She kept thinking about her date with Maura.

 _What the fuck! This isn't a date; it's a casual outing with a lab partner, a friend even. That's it nothing else. Come on Rizzoli no girl has messed with your game its not about to happen now. She's hot that doesn't mean we can't just be friends._

She hadn't technically asked Maura on a date. It was just pizza. Pizza; that Maura was going to buy, not Jane.

The whole "date" predicament kept her from paying, if at all, any attention in her classes or in soccer practice.

Now here in her dorm or Frankie's dorm to be technically correct, Jane kept debating whether or not to go forward with her "date" with Maura. Sitting down, standing up, and counting seconds was the only thing Jane Rizzoli could do just hours before she was to pick up Maura for their outing to the Rubber. Deciding that this wasn't very productive Jane decided to check her phone for any missed calls from Paul, Kia, or Ivonne, at this point she was desperate. She'd told them what happened that Thursday evening and they had brushed it off as it being an innocent thing and that Frost wasn't going to mind a shared pizza between friends. They'd even teased her about how nervous Jane was.

Opening her Apple laptop, Jane decided to log into her brothers account since she knew he wouldn't log in from London. He'd be too busy "rocking out", like he'd said before taking off and handing Jane his passwords and keys to his dorm. Frankie had made Jane responsible to keep up the lie and save his ass from being expelled once again from a different school. Illyria wasn't his passion, he wanted to make it BIG.

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

Piles full of clothes, bed full of shoes and more clothes atop of more clothes seemed to be the theme of Maura's, otherwise, pristine room.

"Susie Chang! This is serious! What am I going to wear? I'm going insane here… Please help me." She pleaded to her closest friend,

"I have gone through all my wardrobe and I still can't find the perfect thing to wear tonight and I have… " Maura checked her beautiful mahogany French wall clock her dad had gifted her. "… Two more hours until Frankie gets here and picks me up."

"Ok… ok… I guess I could tell you for the millionth time what looks good on you."

"Thank you, you're a life saver."

Susie sprang up from her crossed legged position on the floor.

Maura hugged her with such enthusiasm and joy that even Chang couldn't help but be excited for her friend.

"Now lets make you the hotter version of Sasha Alexander… seductive yet innocent. Lets make Frankie want to jump your bones."

Susie said gleefully while picking a very tight fitting light blue tank top with skinny dark blue wash Abercrombie jeans.

"Here," Chang passed the clothes,

"And wear your sandals. Lets keep this simple yet sexy in a not-trying-so-hard-to-impress-you kinda way. Oh and a messy bun for sure."

Trusting her best friend's judgment Maura did as she was told and put on her outfit. Along with, light make-up, and a black Luis Vuitton handbag that fit her iPhone perfectly.

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

Yet again finding herself staring at her walking feet, Jane focused on regulating her breathing.

 _I can't believe I actually came to pick her up.. Shit! Shit... Is she gonna leave me hangin'. I should text her again maybe she didn't get the first one… I wonder if my hair looks good. Oh my god I'm acting like such a chick, well I am one, duh Jane, your dumb… great I'm even talking to myself. Jeezus how long can she take to come out of her dorm._

Just as these thoughts were circling Jane's mind the door to the girls dormitory opened up.

Jane's head snapped up as Maura stood there simply standing… waiting to be noticed.

Jane offered up an unmasked smile.

"Hey."

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

 ***Any thoughts? It's a short chapter but another one should be coming up shortly.**


	6. Chapter 6: Talk the Talk

Authors Note-Yes the spelling of "The Rubber" is on purpose. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys keep them coming.

Sorry for the late update. I was backtracked due to having a great family weekend.

This will be one exciting night for our favorite duo. Enjoy Part 1.

Happy Readings.

 **Talk the Talk**

Smiling Jane looked into hazel eyes, feeling an indescribable sensation in her stomach that was completely new to her, wondering if perhaps Maura felt it too as she noticed something that looked like lust glint in the blonde's eyes.

 _I wish._

Jane's stomach felt like it had ten million butterflies and they were all trying to eat their way out her gut.

 _Maybe I'm just hungry. I did skip lunch 'cuz I was so damn anxious._

"Wow, you look... Beautiful." Jane was standing motionless, rooted in place by Maura's warmth. It stirred up feelings in her lower stomach immediately followed by a rush to her heart and before she had a chance to control herself Jane ended up grinning like a fool.

Maura was nervous as she approached Jane. She was nervous despite the fact that she knew her lab partner. She felt so at ease with Rizzoli.

"Merci,"Maura shyly bit her lip, her mouth suddenly dry as she struggled to find words. "You ready to celebrate?"

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&IR&I R&I R&I

"Wow! Nice truck." Maura glanced around her passenger side.

"Thank you. My dad gave it to me when I got my license," Jane puffed up her chest and lowered her voice even more so ". He said 'if you can keep this baby running you'll know a lil bit of responsibility." A laughing Jane relaxed "Best gift of my life. It's a 1987 Chevy so that gives you an idea on how much maintenance she gets" Jane tapped at the stirring wheel of her beloved red shortbed truck.

"So it's a SHE huh?" a chuckling Maura asked.

"Of-course she is. Miss Isles I would like you to meet Jo Friday. She's gotten me around for 2 years now and she keeps on rolling. She's my longest relationship so far." Jane smirked at the said words ringing true.

Jane hadn't lied about that. Her past relationships, if you could even call them that, mostly crushes in Jane's opinion. A few of them had been introduced to her by her brother Frankie. Mostly taking place where his band played on weekends. Jane got especially "lucky" on nights she would step in for the asshole Rockman, who would constantly be in and out of juvi. She would tell Frankie to _kick him the fuck out_ but he would counter with "He needs this Janie." That would always end their arguments.

Jane was the captain of her school's soccer team at Cornwall. She was a Cornwall Eagle and loved it. Already scouted, Jane signed her Letter of Intent for Penn State that summer during senior orientation. Her heart belonged in Boston but she couldn't turn down the best opportunity of her life. Jane got a ''free ride' so-to-speak; Full scholarship, of-course with this came a whole set of rules.

 _Nothing I can't handle._ Jane had recited this twenty-million times by the time she had finished signing her name to commit for four years, but she didn't regret it. Soccer was her passion and if it meant leaving Boston then so be it. Albeit, it was only a seven hour car ride but Jane was looking forward to the freedom it brought her.

Cornwall's women's league started a whole month after the men's league, which had led to her down the rabbit hole that she now found herself in deeper and deeper and deeper

and...

Deeper

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&IR&I R&I R&I

"I'll get a large pizza half vegetarian half meat lovers please." Having compromised on the toppings, Jane ordered their food while Maura went to freshen up at the ladies' room.

 _Fuck I hope Frost doesn't show up tonight, I should of told him something. I forgot he loves this joint. He'll be pissed if he finds out I'm out with Maura. He'll definitely get the wrong idea. But we're just a couple of friends out eating pizza. Yeah, that's innocent enough._

Just then Maura was walking back towards their booth.

 _My God she's gorgeous... look at her walk. Half of the guys at school want to date her and then there's Frost...Ugh Barry is a whole other issue. Wait she's not out with me. She's out with Frankie. Dammit! I need to get this through my thick head. I'm leaving Boston. I can't hurt Maura. Not her._

Maura had been looking at Jane's deep brown eyes. She saw the flash of emotion leave sooner than it had arrived, leaving her with goosebumps.

The last couple of weeks sharing class with Jane had been rather unprecedented.; Maura never got attached to someone so quickly but this was something different. _New._

 _He looks so handsome. Who would of thought that a Quicksilver black collar shirt and dark grey skinny jeans would look so damn sexy in a man. Now even my vocabulary has been effected by him. They fit him just right, not too tight and not too loose. Oh my, I need to calm down._

Reaching the table where Jane was waiting for her, Maura was hesitant as to where she should sit. Opting to be a bit bold, she elected to sit next to 'Frankie'.

Taken aback from the close proximity, Jane stuttered her next words.

"H-Hey... Umm S-So?"

"So lets eat." Maura stated confidently.

There was a fluidity to their words that nothing was forced or awkward. As if... they had known each other for years. Something happened, something that made a very positive impact on their already unique friendship.

Every so often their hands would brush against each-other sending shock waves to the already crazy butterflies in their stomachs. Their conversation went from music, to school, to family, and finally to relationships

"So you seriously are telling me that you skinny dipped in the middle of the night at a stranger's pool? Wow! I would be mortified."

Sweetly surprised by the rebellious side, Maura was completely captivated by the animated way strong yet delicate hands waved around.

"Yea it was pretty intense. A complete failure as a dare. The best thing is halfway out of my mascot suit I slipped and knocked Kia down with me. Tuba and All" Jane couldn't help but laugh at the fun adventure.

"She was screaming the whole way down. Then we hear this old man running out with a broom in hand and only has boxers on. He almost got a heart attack with the sight of two crazy half furry half human wet people almost drowning in his pool. Needless to say, I had an earful from my ma and a year full of damn chores."

Maura laughed full-heartedly. "That is a very splendid memory."

Jane looked at Maura, enjoying the sight of the honey-blond laughing. It was a beautiful sight, and it became engraved in her heart.

This was the best relaxing talk with a guy that wasn't just ogling her. Jane's aura was loud and powerful; _Addicting somehow._ No one had taken the time to really talk to Maura and get to know her on this level before. With everyone else, there's always something expected of her. _Not when those eyes are staring into my very soul and hugging my heart._

 _He has great lips... What am I thinking... Why do I have to be falling for the one guy that's so out of my league. And there's never been one that's been out of my league before. Just the way he looks at me..._

"Maura!"

A hand suddenly waved in front of Maura's face, which belonged to the one person she was lost in thought with.

"Hey Maur you ok? You kinda spaced out and didn't answer my question." Jane stated between her last mouthfuls of pizza.

Maura tried to come up with the best possible response to Jane's question. She opened her mouth to answer a few times, finally settling with being honest. Considering, the latter would make her pass out, she didn't have much choice.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you what was you're question?" _There's always ways around the whole truth._

"I asked you if you wanted dessert or something?"

"No, I'm completely full thank you." Maura subconsciously placed her palm on her stomach.

Pulling out a credit card from its holding space, Maura placed it on the check. Giving her enough time before Jane came back from using the restroom to check her messages on her cell.

 **#Chang**

 **Text me back ASAP**

 **I've been calling u.**

 **Frost and the rest**

 **of the team have**

 **been lookin 4 Frankie.**

 **,**

 **#Chang**

 **They are throwing a**

 **surprise party for**

 **him. You need to take**

 **him to Frost's place at 10pm**

 **love ya lets get this**

 **party started** :-)

.

Maura smiled inwardly knowing she wasn't the only one who was so taken by the enigmatic soccer player. Rizzoli seemed to be the center of everything. _The sun._

 **#Maura**

 **That is so Barry.**

 **Always so sweet.**

 **#Maura**

 **I'll make sure**

 **Frankie makes an**

 **appearance.**

Hitting the SEND button she didn't wait for a reply. Jane being her usual clueless self was in no way aware of the plans that were being done. Maura certainly has a way with her.

"Hey you ready to go?" Taking a last sip of pepsi from her almost empty cup, Jane got out of the booth. Now standing right next to Maura, she looked down at the still sitting girl. "Is everything ok"

Giving Rizzoli her best smile, Maura answered sincerely.

"Everything is great."

She couldn't help but grin widely. then got up...

It happened so fast, it was so mundane, so unlike her.

Maura stepped on a wet spot on the floor and slipped.

But as if God himself had put her knight in shining armor on earth for her, for this exact moment in time. Instinct kicked in, Jane hadn't thought twice. Extending strong arms, Rizzoli caught Maura just in time.

Soft skin, sweet smell of Estella perfume, and the very very close proximity of body part. Jane was very aware of all her senses. She wanted nothing more than to lean down those extra few inches and reach Maura's lips. It had haunted her dreams since she had meet her but she knew Maura wasn't gay since she was into Frankie so that obviously crushed the little hope she might have had.

 _He saved me... He reached and stopped my fall and pulled me in. He's my knight in shining armor. I can't believe i just said that how cheesy but it's true. He's my very handsome knight._

Maura looked up and wondered how good it would feel to be kissed.

Reality came crashing down; Literally.

A couple kids on their right thought it the best moment to start a mini tug-a-war with their Ipear tablet. During the scuffle they bumped into the couple.

"Thank you Frankie, for saving me. You really are a gentleman." Maura broke the embrace to straightened up.

Jane opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. Let alone, know what to do in these situations. The two stood, breathing a little heavier than usual, saying nothing. They looked at it each other, as if, they'd never seen one another before; As if it were the first time.

"Oh well don't mention it... I'm just... You know... being a guy and stuff."

Maura knew they had a connection. She knew it was _something._ She felt her face warming. Her life didn't often spiral out of control, but she knew this time it was different.

Knowing full well of what was about to come, Maura could only smile and think maybe, just maybe, the party might give her an opportunity to finally get that kiss she's been wanting.

R&I R&I R&I

 **Author's Note:**

 **So this is when my story varies from the movie.**

 **Comments are always welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7: What!

Author's Note: There's mention of underage drinking, which in no way am I condoning but it's part of the story.

Hope you all like.

Don't forget to comment your thoughts

Happy Readiing to all

: )

 **What!**

"Surprise!"

Stunned and shocked was all the feelings Jane, dressed as Frankie, could register. Seeing all her new friends and teammates fill the living room of this enormous house, all she could muster to say was a simple squeal of "OMG!"

Realizing she was Frankie, she quickly switched her voice to a pitch lower.

"Wow guys you really shouldn't have."

As these words left Jane's lips, Frost came walking up from behind the rowdy crowd of teenagers that had jam-packed his home. He placed his arms on top of Jane's shoulder a bit tense and heavier than intended.

"We all wanted to celebrate you making first string so we wanted to surprise you with a party, but it seems like you started the celebration without us man."

Staring intensively at Rizzoli, Frost couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed.

"What! No… It's not what it looks like Frost." Jane made an effort to turn towards Frost but he kept her in place by tightening his grip on her shoulder.

"Its exactly what it looks like." Barry gritted between clenched teeth near her ear. Straightening up and calming himself down a bit, Frost turned around giving Jane his back and facing the crowd.

"Now that the party boy is here lets get this started. Remember you break something in my house and I'll break you." Adding the last sentence humorously, yet he knew everyone would be careful not to break his mom's very expensive décor. Since they had gone to a Banquet out of town, Barry had the whole house to himself.

"Wait! Wait! People!…" He added quickly, "You drink and you're not driving. The keys to your cars are safely put away so don't ask for them unless you have a designated driver or you're 100% sober." With that the crowd dispersed and Barry turned around to face Jane and Maura ones more.

"Now Rizzoli hand over your keys and lets step outside for a little chat will ya." Frost wrapped his arm rather heavily on Jane's shoulders to emphasize a demand not a request. He quickly added, "Maura can you get us both a beer we'll be right back it's soccer talk. We don't want to bore you." Maura obliged happily, heading to say hello to Susie Chang who was waving her over very enthusiastically. Maura deducted that her giant grin and her reddish looking face was due to the alcohol beverage Susie was holding and sipping quit fast in Maura's opinion.

Stepping outside both boys, one being Jane, turned to face each other. She couldn't help but feel like someone had punched her in the face.

 _Or is it my damn dirty conscious._

Barry in the other hand felt betrayed and wanted nothing less but to give 'Frankie' a piece of his mind. You never betray your team: _Never._

"I thought we had a deal… You stay away from Maura and I make you good enough to play first string against Cornwall. I kept my end of the bargain why aren't you!" Frost tapped Jane on her shoulder.

"Look I know…" Jane threw her hands up in defeat and took a step backwards giving Frost her back. "I'm sorry for not doing what I promised. But,…"

Yanking her around, Frost couldn't help but feel his anger rising.

"No buts! I thought we were friends. I thought you were a man of your word, but I see that you're just like all the douche-bags Maura's dated before."

These words hit Jane like a thousand bricks. Looking straight into Frost's dark orbs. "You have no right to ask me to stay away from Maura. I think she's mature enough to make her own decisions. I know I made a deal with you but I never expected to be put into this situation before. I came to this school to play soccer and to show all the boys that grrr…. That I can play soccer just as well as any one of those assholes." catching the slip before it totally came out Jane took a second to recollect herself. _I need to keep my damn emotions in check._

"I didn't go out with Maura to piss you off… It just happened. She's my friend that's it," Jane accentuated the last bit. "… and how I see it, she can do and go out with who ever she damn will pleases and so can I. Besides, Maura had the choice to go out with you for like 4 years of high school, get over it already."

Regretting it as soon as it left her mouth, Jane clenched her fist. _Who's the asshole now. Fuck._

"What!" Mouth slightly ajar, Barry was taken aback from this accusation. He couldn't say anything more.

"You heard me. If she doesn't love you by now, I'm sure she won't love you even if I stay away from her!" Feeling a slight twinge of jealousy rising from somewhere really foreign to her. _What the fuck am I saying shut your trap Rizzoli._

Frost shook his head a couple times to clarify his thoughts.

"Dude you got it all wrong." Frost arched his eyebrow, "I want you to stay away from her 'cuz I know your track. Look at what happened at the Rubber… You're just a player and Maura deserves better than that. Besides,… "

Barry was cut short by Jane's quick shot. "What like you?"

 _Fuck. That's it, I'm so getting my ass kicked._

Jane straighten to full length squaring her shoulders, she took a step towards Barry. As if on instinct, Frost, not so lightly, shoved Jane back a step. Immediately, returning a shove with the same force, Jane didn't back down.

Turning her hands to tight fists, Jane's ears suddenly began to hurt intensely. Or maybe it was numbness she felt. _Nothingness._

Barry words kept hitting her ears with the same force over and over _and over._

"Listen here Rizzoli 'cuz I don't want to repeat myself." Barry tapped Jane on her shoulder. "Now I know why you're getting so angry." He smirked. "You don't know. I don't love Maura that way, gross... I mean I do love her... but I guess you don't know… FYI bro Maura is my cousin."

Again Jane heard, "… Maura is my cousin."

 _Da'fuck just happened!_

 _R &I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I_

 _"So have you kissed him yet?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"What! You've been out for," quickly checking her time on her cell Susie continued, "... hours already. Stop being so scared and do it already. He is so into you." She took another swig from her red cup._

 _"You really think so Susie?" Maura asked hopefully._

"Well the party just started and the night is young. I can definitely see a kiss happening tonight." Susie Chang giggled and hugged Maura. "Now lets go get them a beer."


	8. Chapter 8: Party Time

**Kiss!**

A very shocked and bewildered Jane. stood in front of Barry with mouth ajar. Nothing can prepare you for this moment.

 _Am I already drunk. Wait I haven't even had any yet._ When she realized she had let irrationality take over, the naive side that believed Jane could somehow make this all work had blinded her. She let this new life become hers.

 _I think am in too deep. Fuck!_

The words _"she's my cousin,"_ kept ringing in her ears.

"She's your what?" Was groggily heard..Jane blinked with realization that it was her voice asking.

"She's my cousin, I can't believe you didn't know that. The whole school knows that." Barry divulged.

"I.. I never knew… It just never came up I guess." A dumbfounded Jane stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Feeling like a complete jackass, all she could mutter after that was a simple "I'm sorry" to Frost. A few seconds went by before Barry finally put Rizzoli out of her misery.

"Ok.. Man to man, you fuck with Maura and I will have to kick your ass and if you think I'm lying you need to go visit her ex." With a very stern and sincere look on his face Frost made his point. Seeing how dumbfounded 'Frankie' had been over the news Barry softened his features. "My father died before I was born in Afghanistan. My mom meet my mama at a fundraiser and she's Aunt Connie's sister. So me and Maura have grown up together. She's like the sister I never had. We've been to boarding schools together while our parents have been away on business. We look out for each other. Do you understand now?" Barry finished softly. No anger or forcefulness in his voice. He felt he could share his story with his teammate. They had grown to be really close friends. Beside, Frost saw all the sincerity in the eyes of his fellow mate. Meeting all kinds of people throughout his life he has learned to weave out the bad ones fast.

"Yeah I understand,"

 _I'm such an duechbag._

"... but you have to know that I didn't mean to break the deal... it just happened. Besides Maura and me are just friends nothing more." Jane over-emphasized.

"Sure you are and I'm Landon Donovan." Frost plastered a smile on his face, he couldn't stay mad at Rizzoli. Besides he's been looking forward to relaxing with his friends after a long week of grueling soccer practice.

"Alright man, lets go back inside and lets keep this conversation to ourselves."

But it was Jane's turn to stretch out her hand and turn Barry around before he opened the door.

"Wait Frost… I need to know if we're gonna be ok."

Frost looked Jane straight in the face and saw nothing but pure honesty drowning in sorrow. He wanted to ask but his gut intinct told him this wasn't the right time.

He extended his hand in a fist to clash knuckles with Rizzoli.

"Always." Jane and Frost echoed in unison. Like they had planty times on and off the field.

Barry turned around and opened the door. He was immediately hit by the the thunderous bass of Major Lazer mix featuring Justin Bieber. He headed straight for the keg where a ring of jocks were chanting "Shug! Shug! Shug!"

Almost like a drug addict seeking that elusive sensation of the first high, Jane immediately sought Maura. It was becoming a compulsion she couldn't seem to get rid of. It would happen at lunch time, lab time, when she would walk by the library. The last being on purpose, because Jane never went to the library. Never. She would never admit it out loud though.

 _Wait, what am I doing. I should get out of here. Maura isn't my date. Fuck. If she finds out. She'll never forgive me._

Jane became lost in thought and missed the blond approaching her completely.

"I was about to send a search and rescue team after both of you." Maura tried her luck at initiating small talk.

"Holy shit! Maur, you fu-reakin' scared me."

 _I'm even correcting my cus words. My ma would love her. Dammit!_

Maura smiled at Jane. That beautiful way that only Maura can.

Just for Jane.

It shot her already crumbling wall down.

"Frankie... I want you to meet a couple of my friends."

And Just as fast, Jane's wall is no longer a raggedy brick wall, It's the Great Wall of China itself. Cementing all around Jane's heart like a concrete stone.

.

.

Hit music played through the very expensive surround-sound the Frost-Isles residence had. Teenagers began dancing and playing games they couldn't stop talking about the big gossip going on which was _"Frankie Rizzoli and Maura Isles are so going out."_

.

.

Susie manages to convince their group to play a game. "Come on guys? Anything?... Maybe strip poker?"

"No!" Maura and Jane yelled in unison. Turning to each other with their cheeks turning a darker shade of crimson. Jane smirked and Maura lost her train of thought.

Jane leaned to her slight right for Maura's ears only. "Do you want me to bust us out?"

Maura laughed and Jane just about melted. The sound gave her goosebumps. It was electrifying. The sweet laughter tickled her neck and knows that if she could listen to only one thing for the rest of her life, it would be _Maura's laugh_.

As the night progressed Jane and Maura got talked into playing truth or dare something they both recognized internally wasn't such a fantastic idea. Considering Maura couldn't lie even if she wanted to and then there's Janes-not-really-Jane fiasco and you got yourself a soap better than on television.

.

"Ok so this is how it goes I'll start and spin the bottle, whoever it points at will choose truth or dare. Then ask whatever, then someone new spins and so on, and so forth alright. If you don't do the dare or answer the question you can pass but you have to take a shot of tequila as a punishment for being a wuzz. Got it?" Frost looked around the group for nods of confirmation to his explanation. As he received the "Yeahs." and the nods, he took the bottle and set it in the middle of the circle giving the honors to the enigmatic soccer player.

It spun quick and noisely passing Susie then Frost and Toby to land on the person she least expected: Maura.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Maura doesn't have a reckless bone on her. She never is impulsive, but when it comes to Rizzoli, the rules have changed. She feels herself changing every day because of the dark and handsome soccer player. Not on purpose of-course; Little things.

They make eye contact. Maura is sitting across from Jane, pulled away by Susie who needed her best friend next to her for courage.

Maura poses a thousand questions with a single facial expression. The concoction is confusing to Jane. The fact that she is mesmerized by the tiny green light orbs in Maura's eyes doesn't help her hold on to rational thought.

"What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"

Maura blinks ones, twice,...

"It never happens. If there's a thing that can't be stopped... it's not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa. They both can't exist. You see it's a trick question... is the answer. Is that correct Rizzoli?"

Heads turn to Jane.

"I haven't got a bastards clue im afraid." Jane laughed heartily. "That was a beautiful answer Miss Isles."

The game continued...

"Show us your boxers."

Superman. There was laughter.

"Burb the alphabet."

Spilled beer later and never getting passed letter O, it was Frost turn to melt.

"briefs or boxer?" as the grin spread across her lips Frost's face became redder and redder as the seconds continued.

"Uhh uhhh...briefs I guess…" Grabbing the bottle to take it for spin Frost could only hope everyone's eyes would get off of him. He chanced a look up at Susie, quickly dropping his eyesight. Taking a swig from his beer he waited for the bottle to stop and point to the next victim.

Round and round it went till it stopped at Toby.

"Alright man truth or dare?"

"Damn ok I'll take dare."

"You have to kiss Eunice for a whole minute…oh and none of this just lips touching either give her a good kiss bro."

Not knowing how to start his move on Eunice, Toby took a big gulp of his beer and got up and walked towards her. A shaking and almost-out-of-breath-of-excitement Eunice stood up closing her eyes and puckering up for her first kiss. Getting nearer and nearer Toby took his last step and took Eunice in his arms and kissed her like he hadn't kissed anyone in ages.

One minute passed then two minutes passed and they still hadn't separated from the passionate kiss.

"uhhmmm… " Trying to interrupt the two love birds Barry tried a subtle throat clearing but that didn't break them apart.

"Well I think its safe to say they are out of the game." A laughing Jane stated to the young group and then took a drink of her beer. Hearing this said Toby and Eunice broke their kiss to join the group once again. They both giggled. Nerves getting to their sudden surge in courage.

"Ok ok I heard you guys I'll take this baby for a spin."

The bottle spun again. It passed everyone several times until...

There was a few whistles.

"What's it gonna be my man?"

Caught off guard Jane blurted the first thing that popped into her head.

"Dare!" Realizing what she just said she tried to take it back but it was too late.

"You can't take it back bro, now be a man." a playful Toby punched Jane in the shoulder lightly.

"Ok I have the perfect dare and you better do it too. Us Trojans always do."

Fist bump.

"Always." Was barked.

"Since I had to kiss Eunice I think it's only fair for you to kiss... Let me think who can I pick... "

He paused for dramatic effect. Toby knew everyone wanted to see only one thing. They all wanted to know the answer to the most asked about question.

"I pick Maura. You can kiss Maura" he said pointing at a surprised looking Isles.

At some point, Maura had moved closer or had it been Jane who approached her. Rizzoli's sudden proximity was somewhat startling. Jane felt the eyes of the other students on her. Taking her lack of response as ascent. Maura laid a hand on Jane's bicep. Tugging herself closer. She felt the soccer player flex against her hand and received instant goosebumps all over. Unable to help it, Jane dropped her attention to the others lips.

"You ok? " Jane whispered, stepping even closer. Unconsciously, Maura licked her lips. She couldn't formulate words to answer, so she merely nodded. Aware of her pulse quickening, Jane felt her abdominal muscles clenching so tightly she thought they might snap under pressure. She wanted to feel those lips against her own, slide her tongue into that exquisite mouth, run her hands through that soft, light caramel coloured hair.

 _God I want to so bad._

But yet she was paralyzed with anxiety. Too nervous to reach out and seize the thing she _needed most_. It would be so easy to just cross that last little bit of distance.

 _So Goddamn easy._

Maura was biting her lower lip and staring at Jane's mouth.

 _Grow some Balls Rizzoli. Do it!_

A muscle in her stomach twitched, as the two opposing sides raged war in her head.

Want won.

Jane gathered the courage to move-

.

..

..

.

 **Author's note:** I think I might be prolonging. : )

Thoughts? The anticipation is killing me too

::biting my nails::


	9. Marching Band

"...i fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once." -John Green

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Marching Band.**

.

.

.

((Maura was biting her lower lip and staring at Jane's mouth.

 _Grow some Balls Rizzoli. Do it!_

A muscle in her stomach twitched, as the two opposing sides raged war in her head.

Want won.

Jane gathered the courage to move- ))

.

.

There was three loud bangs heard all around the house. The music came to a complete stop. Jane's heart had either burst out of her chest or her ears, her five senses weren't all quit working properly right about now so she wasn't sure. Next second, Jane had two set of hands on her shoulders and then two more on her feet. She was being lifted to the air.

 _What the fuck!_ "What's going on?" Jane practically growled.

"Dammit guys! You came in five minutes before you were suppose to!" Jane thought she heard someone who sounded alot like Maura's friend Susie Chang yell out. Then, a beat started slow at first, and then increased their tempo by the second. Followed by what sounded alot like percussion beats. The large house was being filled by Illyria's marching band. Their drumline was up and center immediately wowing with their fast and intricate rhythms. A group of Jane's soccer mates had taken ahold of 'Frankie' and had lifted him up taking 'em on a crowd surfing ride.

 _Oh my fucking luck. Great! Can I feel like a bigger sleaze ball. Shit where's Maura. Oh Fuck! Maura! I almost fucked everything up. What do I do?_

"Frankie! Frankie! Frankie!" There was a chant getting started. It came in waves and Maura felt like she was drowning. She felt the effect more as she's yanked by Susie Chang talking a mile a minute with all kinds of apologies for ruining her big moment.

"Don't worry Susie, I'm sure if Frankie and I decide to kiss it will happen."

"Nonsense Maura, first thing we need to do is have Frankie and you back in the same vicinity." Susie took a hold of Maura's hand and led her through the living room crowd. Susie was small but she had a certain attitude in her and if Susie Chang said _move_ , you moved.

..

On the Other side of the residence...

Jane was straightening up and fixing her pants. She thought for sure someone would of figured her out by now, but she was thanking her lucky stars nothing major had happen, passed getting manhandled by her peers.

 _Where the fuck is Maura?_

"I swear the band was not my idea!" Jane was startled when Frost yelled at her left ear. Since the drumline was still going strong with the main focus on their tenor drummer, Jane had to resort to the same level of yelling.

"This is way too fucking much bro!" Jane screamed back through all the commotion. "There's too many people starting to get crazy. I need to find Maura!" Frost agreed with his soccer mate. He made a split gesture with his hands.

"We need to split up!"

Both departed to go in search of the honey blond.

..

..

Maura had been able to break free of Susie's hold along the crowded living room. She was able to hide behind the tuba player being missed by both Susie, and unbeknown to Maura, by Frost as well. As much as she wanted to find Frankie, she was equally apprehensible. No one had made her control falter like that. Twenty minutes felt both faster and slower at this point. Maura kept wedging her way through familiar teens and not so familiar. She felt like she had sucked the air out of a giant balloon, like her brain wasn't getting enough oxygen.

New courtships were so predictable to Maura. She knew what came first: Flirting. Next, the kiss to seal the attraction as more than friendship. Then,... _Well dating of-course._ But something was off this time.

 _Why is this so different? It shouldn't be. He burns me and shocks me and shatters me with a single touch. But he's a normal teenage boy... Well normal is so relative. He is like one of those really old polariod pictures; full of errors, the kind you can only make out by looking at the photograph from every angle, and even then, sometimes you couldn't see the image clearly._

On the surface, Frankie seems perfectly normal, but every now and then, Maura would catch a crack: A sideways glance during class, a moment when the soccer player's face and his words, his looks and his meaning, would not line up. Those fleeting slices fascinated Maura. It was like watching two people, one hiding in the other's skin. And like true skin in moments would dry just a little, showing a glimpse of what's hiding beneath. Too fleeting-a-moment. Maura wanted to know more: _Everything._

..

"Hey T! Have you seen Maur?" Jane placed her hands around her mouth to amplify her question.

"Hey broo!" Toby smiled wholeheartedly. Like he hadn't just seen Frankie a moment ago. It was a little more than obvious that he was beginning to slur his words. He went for a hug and ended up knocking his drink on Jane's pants. "Oh shit! Party faul!" Toby took a crumpled up piece of napkin from his pocket and passed it over. "This will fix it. Yeah bro I saw Maura walking upstairs." Toby hadn't fully finished his sentence when Jane started walking towards the stairs when she was stopped dead in her tracks my Toby's last statement.

"Maura got game bro. Fairfield is looking for her too." It almost gets lost behind Gwen Stefani latest hit breaking free out of the expensive sound system but it hit her like an avalanche. Jane hesitantly made haste for the stairs.

+So put me out of my misery

Hurry up, come see me

Put me out of my misery

Hurry up, come see me

Enough, enough of this suffering

Hurry up, come see me

Put me out of my misery, put me out of my misery+

It was like a cruel joke that Jane was sure God was getting a good laugh at her expense. _Ugh! Really Fairfield? He's such a prick. Why is he looking for Maura? Fucken football players and their self-proclaim superiority complex. He's going to recognize me, what if he sees me? Fuck! I didn't know this dirt bag came around these parts of the woods._

 _.._

Maura was a walking truth serum. She knew this, and her family knew this, and most of her high school knew, but Frankie did not. That made Maura nervous. It made her petrified to be alone with the soccer stud any more because she was sure she wouldn't be able to hide her intense feelings. Maura found herself walking through the fancy spiral stairs leading her to the second floor and down the hallway. The music was becoming faint but Maura could still clearly hear the lyrics.

+Out the door

I'm thinking things I never thought before

Like what your love would taste like

Give me more

Don't sell this feeling at the grocery store

All cause your love, it tastes like (You're like drugs)

You're like drugs to me

So put me out of my misery+

Maura needed fresh air. _Maybe I should go for a walk outside. This is way too much. I believe Barry really over did himself. I really hope he doesn't get into too much trouble with Aunt Camille and Auntie Robin._

Maura decided to turn around and head for her favorite part of her aunts' house, their garden. Too distracted with her inner monologue, Maura goes to turn the corner to head downstairs, when the door to the bedroom right of her was yanked open and she was pulled in with the door fast closing behind her.

..

Jane was reaching the last of the steps to reach the top floor to Frost's huge house, when she heard the door to her left slam shut. _Fucken horny bastards. Barry needs to regulate._ She strode passed a couple of rooms and then turned to the end corridor. Pulling open a beautiful french door. It could be any other type of door for all Jane knew but she guessed french- _since rich people love to have french things._

 _Holy Shit!_

Jane was stunned with the sight before her. She quickly plastered a giant artificial smile on her face: Charming as ever.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorry for the late update guys. I erased the "FUTURE" chapter. It was a test drive, and it crashed and burned. But no fear hopefully this will be a better drive.

Brownie points to who caught the "Imagine Me and You" quote. One of my all time favorite movie. Stay tuned for more updates this weekend. :-)

Thoughts? Comments? Any guesses on what's behind the doors?


End file.
